Dust in The Wind
by Grinning Man
Summary: This story is a work of fiction based on THE STAND. Chapter 2 is up.
1. the Chase

11/21/03 [Conversation on airwave 33.67 from 3 to 3:32 a.m.]  
  
"Target 378 is on the run. Over."  
"Pursue and eliminate." There is the sound of running and quick breathing. The sound of an automatic rifle goes off. A voice in the background begins to scream.  
"You Communist pig. The government's one big cluster-fuck. I know I know all I am the great wizard Gandalf." There is then a long and high pitched laughing fit coming from somewhere off in the distance.  
"Unit 5 identify the source of noise."  
"Base that would be target. It is in my highest opinion that target has gone insane."  
"Unit 5 your opinion is not needed. Proceed with orders."  
"Affirmative." The sound of more gunfire. This time there is the sound of a revolver going off in return. There are three more of these shots then several useless clicks. There is more cussing and the sound of something being thrown and the whack of it hitting a tree.  
"Base target has returned fire and has discarded his weapon."  
"Unit 5 I did not ask for a play by play just waste the bastard."  
"Affirmative." More gunfire. Screams coming from distance.  
"Target has been hit. Unit 5 has found a blood trail. Going in for the kill." There is the sound of a metal door slamming.  
"Target has entered the dam. I repeat target has reached the dam."  
"Hurry up numbnuts. Kill him. Shoot him. Stop him now."  
"Affirmative."  
"Stop with the damn affirmatives you retard." The sound of the metal door opening and closing again. There is the sound of heels clicking against concrete.  
CLICK - KLACK More gunshots. More screams. A bloody gurgling sound.  
CLICK - KLACK The voice of the target now sounding like his mouth is full of jelly. Unfortunately for him it's his own blood.  
"Revolution power to the people. Drinks all around." Gunshots. The sound of a scream quickly sounding farther and farther away. Then a splash. There is silence on the radio for about three minutes.  
"Unit 5 what in the lord's good name is going on?"  
"Target has been eliminated... he fell into the central valve."  
"What?"  
"I believe the target had the package in hands when he fell."  
"You dirty cocksucker. You were supposed to stop him from getting the package in the dam."  
"I'm sorry Base. It was beyond my control.".  
"Beyond your control. Beyond your control?" There is hysteric laughter that soon turned to horrible sobs. Loud crashing sounds fill the airwaves. The sound of computer monitors exploding. The sounds stop and there is only panting. Then the voice now calm began.  
"Unit 5 do you copy."  
"Yes sir."  
"Good. I want you to perform FINAL ACT."  
"Are you positive Base?"  
"Yes absolutely. You have failed us. We do not accept failure."  
"Understood. FINAL ACT begins now." Now there is the sound of footsteps.  
CLICK- KLACK The footsteps stop there is the sound of a knife being pulled from its sheath. The sound of slashing. If your hearing is extremely acute you could make out the sound of the veins in Unit 5's wrist's opening. There was nothing for a long while but flowing. Gentle flowing. Then there was a heavy thud. Then silence. Sweet Silence. 


	2. seven hours before

Chapter One  
Dr. Larry Kindred threw the sleeping bag on top of the bright blue cooler. He closed the door to the back of his green station wagon. He gave a nervous glance to his watch. 5:18 a.m.  
Not enough time. He had to get out of here before they got here. It was to blow this Popsicle stand and hit the road. If he didn't leave soon they would retrieve him. And he wouldn't be coming back home. No, way, man. He would never return to his quiet suburban house and sit on his lazy-boy and pop back a couple of beers. Nor would he go on those long weekend trips he adored. No more Larry and the guys sitting around in the cabin sipping coffee and telling dirty jokes. When they come to get him he would end up road-kill. They kill him first-class style. They do all their work with style. He would get a company funeral and most likely a good turnout of mourners.  
They would all be loyal employees of GenTec. Yup, their finest and brightest would all come to one of their fellow comrades who had taken his own life in such a terrible way. It would seem to everybody outside the company ring of trust just a suicide or a terrible accident. He could just imagine what they would say at his funeral. "Terrible thing to have happened to such a good guy." "Yea, he was a hard working employee." "Although, he did have his flaws. Not small ones either, mind you." "Really? How so?" "Oh, you didn't know. Well it seems to be that ever since his wife left him two years ago for an actor down in Florida he has had a little bit of a drinking problem." "Oh my God! I had no idea." "It's true. You know it makes you wonder was it actually an accident." "What do you mean?" "Well, I'm just running my mouth but you know he did kind of seem like the person who would you know.." "You don't think he would take his own life do you." "Well I don't want to be known to have spread rumors but." "Yes?" "Well, there have been rumors he was into the heavy stuff. You know like PCP. "That's terrible." "There are some stories that he would pick up prostitutes. Not female ones though. People say he was into little boys." "That's horrible." "I know but it's probably not true. I'm sure it's just a rumor. Maybe." "Maybe my ass," Larry growled at to nobody except himself.  
Of course that is how it would end up being. The seed of doubt would be planted and soon begun to sprout. From there it would grow like a vine. It will spread across the wall of truth and with a little time and some lies it will completely consume all ideas of the truth. His accident would change into suicide. Then he would become some drugadict child rapist who killed people just for his jollies. It would up being turning from something simple as an accident to him sticking the barrels of a shotgun in his mouth, closing his eyes tight, slipping his big toe into the trigger and bang the wall paper gets a fresh new coating of brain matter.  
He admits that he had been sipping out of the bottle, but he had never done any form drugs or had relations with any prostitute of either sex. Actually after his wife had left him for the now famous and hottest male actor in the nation, Kevin Miller (who can get Aids and rot in the fiery and everlasting pits of Hell for all he cared [witch is actually quite a lot, but he would never admit this to himself]. He didn't care if he would walk across the street and get hit by three cars and survive just so he would be completely paralyzed except for very little face movement and the use of his right hand. Then to be forced to only be able to move around by a remote controlled-wheel chair. He didn't care if he would be just riding along in some dark tunnel alone when the wheelchair's battery died and he was forced to stay there and starve. He didn't care if his nose began to itch and there was no possible way to scratch it. He didn't care. Not at all.), he had never been with or thought about any other woman. He was a loner and always would be.  
Larry ran back into the house, the floorboards creaking under his weight. All two hundred and seventy-five pounds. (He had gained a hundred of this extra weight after his wife left him.) He went through the den, the kitchen, up the stairs. All twenty-seven of them. (This was quite a challenge for him on most days.) He ran into his room and fell to his knees. WHACK!  
He cursed himself and knew his legs would be killing him later. He shoved his chunky hands under his mattress until he felt a hard metal object.  
"Bingo," He pulled the 9mm berretta out and stared at it. The bun's eye looked back at him unblinkingly. He stood there a good fifteen minutes before he snapped out of his trance. He gut up to his feet and wiggle- wobbled his way back down the stairs and back out the door. He stuck the gun in his pants and pulled his shirt out to hide the ominous object. He hopped into the driver's seat and twisted the key. And hen was off to do his part in this story.  
"Giddy up mother fucker." 


End file.
